Generally speaking, prior art methods of barcode scanning similar to the type described herein, suffer from various shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, modern automatic barcode scanning devices configured for scanning electronically displayed barcodes lack intelligence capabilities necessary adjust scanning parameters. For example, some devices determine the presence of electronic devices by monitoring changes in surrounding magnetic field. While this approach may allow for automatic enablement of an electronic barcode scanning mode, it does not allow for dynamic adjustment of scanning parameters based on the type of the device displaying the barcode.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,582 issued to Panday et al., the barcode reading terminal consists of magnetic sensors that detect the presence of electronically displayed code. At the same time, no further adjustment is made to improve the speed and quality of the scanning process, in response to the particular properties of the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists for a quick and reliable method of determining technical characteristics of an electronic device where a computer-readable code is electronically displayed, when the code is presented before a code-reading terminal of a barcode scanner prior to image capture. By detecting such characteristics, an optimal mode of operation of the code-reading terminal of the barcode scanner can be dynamically selected for an improved performance of image capture.